System Lord
De System Lords zijn een groep van heersende Goa'uld die het leiderschap van hun ras vormen. Kenmerken Over het algemeen nemen System Lords de persona van een god aan en heersen ze over vele werelden door hun Jaffa legers. Enkele Goa'uld, zoals Ra gebruikten hiervoor ook menselijke krijgers. De Goa'uld's grootste zwakte is hun feodale systeem. Hoewel ze zich met tegenzin verenigen wanneer ze zich tegen een dreiging moeten beschermen, zoals de Tau'ri of Asgard, vechten ze veel onder elkaar voor meer macht. Het grootste gevaar voor het sterrenstelsel is een enkele Goa'uld die de rest onderwerpt. Een voorbeeld van zo'n situatie was wanneer Sokar een groot leger had verzameld en van plan was de andere zes System Lords aan te vallen, waardoor de balans in de machtsverdeling verloren zou gaan. Sokar werd echter geëlimineerd door de Tok'ra, die Netu opbliezen. Apophis nam toen de macht over, maar ook hij werd uiteindelijk verslagen. Geschiedenis Het lidmaatschap van de System Lords is door de millenia heen flink veranderd. Dit werd besloten door de High Council of System Lords, een zeldzame bijeenkomst. Hoewel ze constant met elkaar vochten voor macht, werkten ze samen wanneer het hen uitkwam. Voor duizenden jaren was Ra de Supreme System Lord, totdat hij in 1995 gedood werd door de Tau'ri. Ze vertrouwden elkaar zelden, en vechten vaak onderling. Overleg werd alleen gepleegd wanneer het beide partijen uitkwam, of er een grote dreiging was. De Tok'ra proberen over het algemeen de System Lords gebalanceerd te houden, zodat geen enkele Goa'uld alle macht heeft, en de rest kan onderwerpen. Dit is ook de strategie van de Asgard. Na de val van Sokar nam Apophis zijn legers over. Deze verschuiving in macht resulteerde in Apophis en Heru'ur als de twee machtigste Goa'uld. Een bondgenootschap tussen hen zou de andere System Lords kunnen onderwerpen, terwijl een oorlog beide partijen zou verzwakken. Apophis en Heru'ur besloten elkaar te ontmoeten in het Tobin sterrenstelsel, neutraal terrein, om een bondgenootschap te overwegen. Apophis bedroog zijn vijand echter, doodde Heru'ur, en nam zijn legers ook over, waardoor hij de machtigste Goa'uld werd. Hij verloor een deel van zijn vloot toen hij getroffen werd door de supernova van de zon van Vorash, en hijzelf werd gedood toen Replicators zijn schip overnamen en crashten op Delmak. Er onstond een machtsvacuüm na de dood van Ra, Hathor, Setesh, Sokar, Heru'ur, Cronus en Apophis, allemaal door de Tau'ri en de Tok'ra. De overgebleven System Lords probeerden hier gebruik van te maken. Ba'al, Bastet, Kali, Morrigan, Olokun, Svarog en Yu oontmoeten elkaar in het Hasara stelsel om een nieuwe orde te verstigen. Bedreigd door de opkomst van Anubis kozen zij ervoor om hem weer tot System Lord te benoemen, en ze vormden een wankel bondgenootschap om hun grootste uitdaging te overkomen: onrust en ongeloof onder de Jaffa, infiltraties door de Tok'ra, en de dreiging van de Tau'ri. Echter, Anubis werd alleen maar machtiger en werd uiteindelijk de leider van de Goa'uld, waardoor het bondgenootschap uiteen viel. Dankzij de Eyes of the Goa'uld, zes machtige voorwerpen, kon Anubis de andere System Lords, geleid door Yu, verslaan, en bleef over met een wapen waarmee hij duidelijk de superieure macht was. Terwijl Anubis zijn wapen gebruikte om de overgebleven System Lords uit te schakelen ontwierp SG-1 een plan om zijn wapen te vernietigen, en Yu zwoor hen bij te staan. Echter, dankzij Yu's falende geheugen nam Ba'al de Goa'uld macht over, en hij bevocht Anubis boven Kelowna. Hoewel Anubis ontsnapte was zijn leger verslagen, en Ba'al begon zijn machtspositie te verstevigen. Anubis bouwde zijn legers weer op op Tartarus, en creëerde een leger van Kull krijgers, waarmee hij de andere Goa'uld weer onderwierp. Anubis richtte zijn aandacht al gauw op Aarde, en stuurde meer dan dertig Ha'tak schepen naar de planeet. In een groot gevecht boven Antarctiva werd zijn vloot verslagen door de kennis van de Ancients en het wapen in de buitenpost aldaar. Men ging ervanuit dat Anubis vernietigd was, wat een geweldadige sfeer onder de overgebleven Goa'uld tot gevolg had. De System Lords waren niet voorbereid op de plotselinge verschuiving van macht. Om oorlog te voorkomen verdeelden zij Anubis' rijk en legers onder elkaar, maar Ba'al verbrak de regeling, nam Anubis' Kull krijgers over en werd de machtigste System Lord. Vele System Lords begonnen zich over te geven, en Camulus, Yu, en Amaterasu kwamen naar Aarde voor hulp. President Henry Hayes gaf Elizabeth Weir toestemming om over een bondgenootschap te overleggen, maar er werd niks bereikt. De Jaffa van de System Lords konden niet op tegen de Kull krijgers, en de oorlog tussen Ba'al en de andere System Lords bereikte een kritiek punt toen Olokun en Bastet gedood werden, Morrigan zich overgaf, en Yu en Amaterasu hun laatste legers verzamelden. Moloc werd gedood door Stargate Command en de opstandige Jaffa, en Ba'al, en Ares werd gedood door de Tau'ri toen hij terug viel naar een "veilige" planeet. Anubis, die de aanval overleefd had, was echter het brein achter Ba'al's aanvalsplan, en zijn superieur. De Jaffa Opstand groeide steeds verder, en begon een nieuwe dreiging voor de System Lords te vormen. De grootste dreiging echter, waren de Replicators, geleid door Replicator Carter, die de Melkweg infiltreerden en een massale aanval tegen de Goa'uld utivoerden. De Replicators zouden de Goa'uld compleet vernietigd hebben in enkele weken. System Lords, Jaffa, en Replicators vochten boven Dakara, maar dankzij de Tau'ri en Ba'al werden alle Replicators vernietigd. Ba'al was gedwongen te vluchten, waardoor niemand hem nog als een god zag, en bijna al zijn Jaffa hem verlieten. Anubis probeerde het wapen op Dakara voor zichzelf te veroveren, maar Oma Desala nam het tegen hem op, waardoor ook hij uitgeschakeld werd. In acht jaar werden Hathor, Sokar, Heru'ur, Cronus, Apophis, Svarog, Nirrti, Osiris, Moloc, Ares en Ba'al gedood, en de lagere Goa'uld Amaunet, Klorel, Marduk, Zipacna, Tanith, Seth, Imhotep, Mot en Sekhmet werden ook gedood. Na de val van Anubis dankzij Oma Desla bleef er maar een handvol System Lords over, maar zonder hun Jaffa hadden zij geen enkele macht. Ba'al was de enige die nog macht bezat, en hij probeerde zijn positie te herstellen door zichzelf te klonen, de Trust te infiltreren, zijn technologische kennis te vergroten, een leger Jaffa te hersenspoelen en de kennis van de Ancients en Ori te verkrijgen. Na de dood van de laatste Ba'al kloon in 2008 en de dood van de echte Ba'al door Cameron Mitchell in 1939 werden de System Lords volledig uitgeschakeld. Bekende System Lords Afa Afa was een lagere System Lord. Ongeveer duizend jaar geleden regeerde hij over de Naquadah-rijke planeet Avnil, door de Tau'ri aangeduid als P3X-513. Daar zette hij een mijningsoperatie op, en hij gebruikte UV schilden om zijn menselijke slaven te beschermen tegen de felle zon. Na ongeveer vijfhonderd jaar mijnen raakte de planeet uitgeput, en verliet Afa de planeet. Amaterasu Amaterasu was eens een krachtige Goa'uld System Lord. Ze bezocht Stargate Command na Anubis' val om een nieuwe regeling tegen Ba'al te overleggen. De oorlog tegen Ba'al verliep slecht, en zij en Yu verzamelden hun legers voor een laatste aanval. Haar moederschip werd als een van de eersten geïnfesteerd door de Replicators. Amaterasu bevond zich niet onder de System Lord's die Ba'al vrede aanbood, en haar lot is onbekend. Anubis Anubis was een Ancient Goa'uld en een machtige System Lord, maar hij werd verbannen door de anderen vanwege zijn acties, die zelfs onder de Goa'uld niet geaccepteerd werden. In zijn ballingschap overtuigde hij Oma Desala ervan hem te helpen om Ascended te worden. De anderen hadden echter door wie hij was en dwongen hem in een staat van half-ascentie. Dankzij zijn Ancient kennis bezat Anubis veel geavaneerde technologie, waarmee hij uiteindelijk zijn terugkeer kon bewerkstelligen. Voordat hij echter zijn uiteindelijke doel kon bereiken viel Oma Desala hem aan en dwong zij hem tot een eeuwig voortdurend duel. Apep Apep was een Unas Goa'uld, en de fysiek superieure zoon van Atok. Hij doodde zijn vader en nam zijn positie over, ongeveer 24 duizend jaar geleden. Hij creëerde een cirkel van Underlords, die bestond uit vele van de latere System Lords, en waarin niemand hem durfde te bedreigen of uitdagen. Apep werd uiteindelijk gek door constant gebruik van zijn Sarcofaag. Met de hulp van zijn Ancient krachten slaagde Anubis erin hem te vangen en doden, waardoor de andere System Lords zich tegen hem keerden. Apophis Apophis was eens een uitermate machtige Goa'uld. Hij was de broer van de Supreme System Lord Ra, en bezat een kleine vloot, maar groeide in kracht en commandeerde al snel de vloot van vele System Lords die gedood waren tijdens zijn heerschappij, waardoor hij de machtigste Goa'uld werd na Ra's dood. Hij hield zijn hele leven één menselijk gastlichaam. Zijn machtsperiode eindigde toen de Tau'ri en Tok'ra samenwerkten en zijn vloot vernietigden in het Vorash sterrenstelsel. Apophis stierf uiteindelijk door de Replicators. Ares Ares was een Goa'uld die probeerde meer macht te krijgen tijdens Anubis' machtsperiode. Nadat Ba'al oorlog verklaarde aan de andere Goa'uld vluchtte hij naar zijn vorige planeet, waar de Tau'ri Harold Maybourne zichzelf tot koning had gekroond. SG-1 probeerde hen te waarschuwen en de bevolking te evacueren, maar stuitten op weinig medewerking. Ares stierf uiteindelijk toen zijn Ha'tak werd opgeblazen door Jack O'Neill in een achtergelaten Time Jumper. Atum Atum was een laaggeplaatste Goa'uld System Lord en eens een rivaal van Apophis. Zijn laatste First Prime was Arkad, die zijn legers leidde tegen Apophis tijdens de laatste jaren van Atum's machtsperiode. Eén van de planeten die Atum regeerde, Co'rak, werd later door Arkad veroverd. Ba'al Ba'al was ooit een machtige Goa'uld System Lord en de Supreme Commander van het Goa'uld Imperium. Na de eerste val van Anubis nam Ba'al de Kull warriors over, waardoor hij de dominante Goa'uld werd. Met zijn nieuwe leger begon hij een oorlog tegen de andere System Lords, en hij vernietigde hen bijna. De terugkeer van Anubis verijdelde zijn plannen, en zijn verlies op Dakara vernietigde zijn vloot en leger. Na de val van de Goa'uld was Ba'al de enige bekende overlevende System Lord, en hij was erg gedreven in het herbouwen van zijn machtspositie, en infiltreerde de Trust om dat voor elkaar te krijgen. Hij werd gedood door de Tau'ri in 2008]]. Bastet Bastet was een lid van de System Lord, maar werd niet machtig tot de Tweede Goa'uld Dynastie viel. Ze bundelde haar krachten met Kali, en samen sloten ze een verdrag met Sobek. Tijdens het feest maakten zij hun zet tegen hem, en men zegt dat Sobek's hoofd nog steeds in Bastet's paleis in Bubastis hangt. Bastet, toegevende dat ze zware verliezen had geleden tegen Anubis, stemde ermee in dat hij zijn positie als System Lord terug zou krijgen. Bastet werd later gedood toen Ba'al de macht over de Kull krijgers kreeg. Balor Balor was een System Lord die regeerde over de planeet Magtireth. Balor had één van de Eyes of the Goa'uld van Ra gekregen, de Eye of Balor. Een rebellie van Dagda, Manannan mac Lir, en andere lage Goa'uld van Danu's nest leidde tot zijn dood. Lugh was degene die de dodende klap gaf, maar zijn territorium werd verdeeld tussen Dagda en Manannan, en dat was genoeg om beide de rang van System Lord te geven. Belus Belus was een Goa'uld die diende onder Ra. Na een mislukte invasie van Oannes te hebben geleid riep hij de woede van zijn eigen volk op zich af, de Ohnes, en werd gestrafd voor zijn mislukking en naa de Goa'uld macht in Babylon, aan de andere kant van de zee, gestuurd. Toen een Ohnes team hem naar de Aarde volgde slaagden zij erin de locale bevolking in opstand te laten komen, waardoor Belus verder gestrafd werd en een positie als Underlord kreeg op Ishtar, een positie die hij hield na Ra's dood. Hij werd later verwond door Kel en nam de Ohnes krijger als nieuw gastlichaam. Camulus Camulus was een System Lord die Stargate Command bezocht om een nieuwe regeling tegen Ba'al op te zetten. Toen het overleg mislukte vroeg Camulus onverwachts asiel aan op Aarde, en hij vertelde Elizabeth Weir dat zijn legers één van de eersten waren die van Ba'al verloren. Camulus gaf Jack O'Neill later de locatie van een Zero Point Module, maar de wetenschappers ontdekten dat er mee geknoeid was en dat het zou exploderen bij gebruik. Camulus stemde ermee in de ZPM naar Ba'al te brengen om hem te doden. O'Neill vermoedde dat Ba'al het plan door zou hebben, en gaf Camulus dus een lege ZPM mee. Volgens Daniel Jackson heeft Ba'al Camulus gedood. Cronus Cronus was één van de meest invloedrijke System Lords. Hij was degene die Sokar verbande en was een gezworen vijand van Apophis. Ronac was Cronus' First Prime, en Cronus gaf het bevel een gevecht tegen een machtigere Goa'uld te beginnen, ondanks dat ze niet konden winnen. Na het verlies executeerde Cronus Ronac door zijn symbiote te vermorzelen, een uiterst langzame en pijnlijke dood. Cronus kwam ook met Nirrti en Yu naar Aarde om Aarde opgenomen te zien worden in het Protected Planets Treaty. Twee jaar later werd Cronus gedood door een Teal'c-robot op Juna. Dagda Dagda was eens een lage Goa'uld, in de dienst van Balor. Samen met Manannan mac Lir was Dagda verantwoordelijk voor de dood van Balor, en zij verdeelden zijn territorium en eigendommen onder elkaar, wat hen beide de rang van System Lord opleverde. Ondanks dat hij enorme macht had verworven werd hij gedood door Morrigan, een Underlord in zijn dienst. Diancecht Diancecht was een System Lord wiens legers gevaarlijk dun gespreid waren. Hij heerste over de planeet Herilia maar was gedwongen de planeet te verlaten. Toen hij later terugkeerde om de planeet weer te veroveren kwam hij erachter dat de bevolking sterk genoeg was geworden om hem te weerstaan, en dat zij wapens hadden ontwikkeld. De Goa'uld wetenschapper Arawn vond de planeet en nam aan dat niemand er heerste, maar Diancecht nam hem gevangen en gebruikte zijn kennis voor zichzelf. Egeria Egeria was ooit een hooggeplaatste System Lord. Ze vond dat het verkeerd was de Tau'ri als gastlichamen te gebruiken, en omdat ze een Koningin was wierp zij de Tok'ra, die zich tegen Ra verzetten. Toen Ra hierachter kwam werd Egeria gevangen genomen op de planeet Pangar totdat de Pangarans haar vonden en gebruikten om Tretonin te maken. Egeria saboteerde haar kinderen in de hoop de Pangarans te stoppen, wat leidde tot een medische crisis toen de Tretonin door iedereen gebruikt werd. Nadat SG-1 haar ontdekt had gaf de Tok'ra Kelmaa haar levn op zodat het gastlichaam gebruikt kon worden door Egeria. Als laatste daad gaf Egeria de Pangarans de informatie die zij nodig hadden om hun volk te redden. Hathor Hathor was ooit een System Lord, de vrouw van Ra en moeder van Heru'ur. Na de Tau'ri revolutie werd ze opgesloten in een Sarcofaag. Nadat archeologen haar bevrijd hadden ging ze naar Stargate Command en probeerde ze de basis over te nemen. Ze werd uiteindelijk verslagen maar ontsnapte door de Stargate. Hathor bouwde een nieuw leger door Jaffa te hersenspoelen, en ving SG-1, met uitzondering van Teal'c. Ze probeerde informatie uit hen te krijgen, maar toen dit plan niet lukte plantte ze een symbiote in Jack O'Neill. Hij werd echter gered door een Tok'ra, en slaagde erin Hathor te doden toen Teal'c, Bra'tac en George S. Hammond haar basis aanvielen. Heru'ur Heru'ur was eens een machtige System Lord, de zoon van Ra en Hathor. Heru'ur veroverde Cimmeria nadat Thor's Hammer was vernietigd. SG-1 en Gairwyn namen contact op met Thor die met de Biliskner aankwam en Heru'ur's legers en schepen verwijderde, waardoor Heru'ur door de Stargate moest vluchten. Hij reisde ook af naar Abydos om Amaunet te ontvoeren, maar werd daar wederom door SG-1 verslagen. Heru'ur wou een alliantie sluiten met Apophis, maar de Tok'ra en Tau'ri saboteerden de ontmoeting in de hoop een oorlog te beginnen. Ze rekenden echter niet op Apophis' onzichtbare Ha'taks, en hij slaagde erin Heru'ur te doden en zijn legers over te nemen. Indra Indra is een lage System Lord die ooit over Prakiti regeerde, maar de planeet verloor in een oorlog tegen een rivaal, Vrita. Hij is al enige tijd niet meer gezien. Ishkur Ishkur was een antieke Goa'uld System Lord die vijf millenia geleden leefde, maar wiens huidige status neit bekend is. Hij had een leger van Jaffa krijgers, maar velen van hen ontdekten dat hij geen god was, zoals hij beweerde. Ishkur noemde hen verraders en gaf het bevel hen te doden. De Jaffa probeerden terug te vechten, maar werden overmachtigd door de vele andere Jaffa en vluchtten, op zoek naar de planeet Kheb. Zij vonden de planeet niet, maar kwamen terecht op P9G-844, en noemden zichzelf de Sodan. Het is niet bekend wat er met Ishkur is gebeurd sinds die revolutie, maar men gaat ervan uit dat hij gedood is of zijn krachten verloren heeft. Isis Isis was een oude System Lord. De symbiote werd gevonden in een vaas die bij de Egyptische schatten van de Stewart expeditie werd gevonden. Het zegel was verbroken, waardoor het wezen in de vaas overleden was. Een autopsie die op Stargate Command werd uitgevoerd wees uit dat de vaas een coma-ruimte was, waar de symbiote in gevangen was, waarschijnlijk door Setesh. Men ging ervan uit dat Osiris in de andere vaas zat, maar die vaas werd vermist. Kali Kali was een van de System Lords die de Goa'uld Summit bijwoonde. Daniel Jackson, verkleed als Yu's Lo'tar leerde dat Kali en Bastet een verdrag hadden gesloten met Sobek, die ze vervolgens hadden verraden tijdens het feest. Kali behoorde tot de meerderheid die ervoor stemde Anubis zijn positie als System Lord terug te geven, ondanks het feit dat haar buitenpost op de planeet Cerador door hem aangevallen was. Kur Kur was een System Lord die nooit erg belangrijk werd op Aarde, ondanks het feit dat velen hem kenden en vreesden. Hij was één van de weinige Goa'uld die het beeld dat zijn onderlingen van hem hadden omarmden, en hij regeerde door geweld en angst, zelfs wanneer hij met zijn Jaffa omging. Marduk Marduk was zo'n slechte System Lord dat zijn eigen priesters in opstand kwamen en hem opsloten in een Sarcofaag, samen met een vleesetend wezen dat zijn leiden zou verlengen. Marduk slaagde er echter in om bezit van het wezen te nemen, en werd vrijgelaten door een Russisch SG-team. Hij nam bezit van Sergei Vallarin en probeerde te ontsnappen, maar werd begraven toen zijn fort werd opgeblazen. Marduk bezat het Eye of Tiamat, een krachtig wapen. Manannan mac Lir Mannan mac Lir was een teruggetrokken System Lord, en de broer van Morrigan. Manannan bezit verscheidene eigenschappen die niet bij de Goa'uld passen. Zo is hij bevoorbeeld geduldig, verkiest hij verdragen en onderhandelingen boven geweld en geeft hij weinig om oorlog of uitsloverij. Zijn belangrijkste bondgenoot was een wetenschapper genaamd Arawn, die hem met geavanceerde Jaffa uitrustte. Manannan's koningin is Morgause, en zijn zoon is Mordred. Zijn huidige status is onbekend. Moloc Moloc was een machtige System Lord. In 1973 besloot hij dat alleen mannelijke kinderen mochten blijven leven, omdat die zijn leger sterker konden maken, en vrouwelijke kinderen moesten gedood worden. Ishta en de vrouwen van het Hak'tyl Verzet redden vele vrouwelijke kinderen en voedden hen op als krijgers. De Hak'tyl sloten zich aan bij de Vrije Jaffa op Moloc's werelden, die zich voorbereiden op een oorlog. Een bijeenkomst van leiders werd in de val gelokt door Moloc, Ishta werd gevangen genomen en gemarteld voor informatie. Ondertussen begon de opstand op Goronak, waar twee duizend rebellen richting Moloc's tempel marcheerden. Toen Moloc zich voorbereidde hen te bevechten stuurden de Tau'ri een raket door de Stargate, die zij richtten op Moloc, waarmee ze hem doodden. Morrigan Morrigan was een Goa'uld System Lord en Koningin. Ze heerste ooit over P3X-289, waar de Stargate bekend stond als de "Gate of Mahg Mar," en waar hij belangrijke was in de verering van Morrigan. Als System Lord had Morrigan een reputatie voor manipulatie, en haar bedienden stonden er bekend om dat ze strategische informatie konden inwinnen in onschuldige gesprekken. Ze woonde de bijeenkomst in het Hassara sterrenstelsel bij, en stemde ervoor Anubis zijn positie terug te geven. Echter, toen Anubis en Ba'al de System Lords probeerden te domineren werden Morrigan's legers overmachtigd en moest zij zich over geven. Nirrti Nirrti leek geobsedeerd te zijn met het idee van verbeterde mensen, Hok'tar, om als gastlichaam te gebruiken. Ze probeerde vele experimenten, en kwam uiteindelijk gevaarlijk dicht bij haar doel. Voordat ze het echter kon perfectioneren werd ze door de System Lords verbannen voor het achterhouden van technologie en het aanvallen van Cronus. Ze werd uiteindelijk gedood door een van haar onderlingen, nadat hij ontdekte dat zij zijn hele dorp gedood had. Ollathair Ollathair, ook wel de Vader van de Lucht genoemd, was een vroege Goa'uld die de Kelten bezocht en sommigen van hen meenam naar de planeet Newgrange. Hij verrichte goed werk door hen van de Kings of Tara te verlossen, maar benoemde zichzelf vervolgens tot hun regerende god tot zijn verdwijning. Hoewel zijn volk het niet wist werd hij gedood door een rivaliserende Goa'uld, en het adres van de planeet raakte verloren. Olokun Olokun stond bekend vanwege zijn verlangen naar waterrijke planeten, en in het verleden zocht hij naar manieren om mensen in amfibische gastlichamen te veranderen. Toen de Goa'uld nog op Aarde verbleven vormde Olokun een alliantie met Nirrti, maar dit werkte averechts, en hij was genoodzaakt te vluchten van de Aarde. Hij bezat een apparaat waarmee hij zijn Naquadah reserves van planeet naar planeet kon verplaatsen, waarmee hij zijn vijanden verwarde. Hij werd uiteindelijk gedood toen Ba'al controle over de Kull kreeg. Osiris Osiris was eens een machtige System Lord, maar hij en zijn Koninging Isis werden verraden door zijn broer, Setesh. Ze werden uit hun gastlichamen verwijderd en in potten gestopt, waar zij duizenden jaren in verbleven. Osiris werd uiteindelijk gewekt toen Sarah Gardner één van de potten open maakte, en hij nam haar als zijn gastlichaam. Door gebruik te maken van het klimaat na de dood van Apophis en Cronus slaagde Osiris erin een machtig leger op te bouwen. Hij was echter niet in staat weer een System Lord te worden, en werd in plaats daarvan een Underlord voor Anubis. Hij werd uiteindelijk gevangen door de Tau'ri en uit zijn gastlichaam verwijderd. Zijn lot is onbekend. Pelops Pelops was de Goa'uld wetenschapper verantwoordelijk voor de creatie van de Jaffa. Hij werd gedwongen om de Jaffa te delen met andere System Lords, maar trok zich al snel terug naar zijn kleinere vestingen waar hij zijn experimenten voortzette, proberend de perfecte soldaat te creëeren. Hij werkte aan vele experimenten door de millenia, op verschillende groepen mensen, en maakte uiteindelijk een groep geavanceerde Jaffa, de Spartans. Hij speelt zelden een rol in de politiek van de Goa'uld, maar verzamelde sinds kort zijn macht om een militaire campagne te kunnen beginnen. Ptah Ptah was een oude System Lord die loyaal was aan Ra, en een briljante wetenschapper volgens Goa'uld standaard, in het veld van ruimteschepen. Hij ontwierp de tel'tak, ha'tak en death glider. Na Ra's dood trok Ptah door het sterrenstelsel op zoek naar kennis. Hij bezat niet veel planeten, maar zijn vestingen waren wel altijd veilig; geen enkele System Lord durfde hem aan te vallen uit angst dat hij de zwaktes van hun ruimteschepen zou gebruiken om hen te verslaan. Ra Ra was de eerste System Lord die de Tau'ri ontdekte. Zijn partner was Hathor, met wie hij een zoon had, Heru'ur, en zijn broeer was Apophis. Ra was de machtigste van de System Lords. Ondanks de onenigheid tussen de Goa'uld accepteerden ze Ra als Supreme System Lord van het Goa'uld rijk, een titel die hem de leider van de Goa'uld maakte. Ra werd uiteindelijk gedood door Jack O'Neill en Daniel Jackson, door middel van een atoombom. Setesh Setesh was de broer van Osiris en Isis, en de zoon van Nut. Verscheidene duizenden jaren geleden had Setesh een plan om Osiris te onderwerpen en zijn rijk over te nemen. Hij slaagde erin Osiris en Isis zover te krijgen dat ze samen met hem Ra wouden verraden, maar op het laatste moment verraadde hij hen aan Ra. Toen de Stargate op Aarde begraven werd kwam Setesh vast te zitten op de planeet, en hij was de leider van verscheidene sekten tot 1999, toen SG-1 hem vond en doodde. Shak'ran Shak'ran was ooit een laaggeplaatste Goa'uld System Lord tijdens de periode van Ra, en hij verzette zich regelmatig tegen de Supreme System Lord. Hoewel dit hem in groot gevaar bracht genoot hij er enorm van. Zijn enige overwinning op Ra was toen hij Pangar veroverde, en hij bouwde hier verscheidene tempels, waarvan één boven op Ra's oude tempel. Uiteindelijk verklaarden Ra en Apophis Shak'ran allebei de oorlog, en hij stierf door de hand van Apophis. Sobek Sobek was een System Lord die op Aarde bekend stond als de Egyptische god van de Nijl. Hij slaagde er maar nauwelijks in om genoeg macht te houden om zichzelf een System Lord te mogen noemen. In een wanhopige poging meer macht te krijgen probeerde hij een van Bastet's werelden te veroveren. Bastet en aar bondgenoot Kali sloegen snel terug. Sobek probeerde vrede te sluiten, en beide System Lords deden alsof ze did accepteerden. Tijdens het feest executeerden zij hem, en men zegt dat Sobek's hoofd nog altijd in Bastet's paleis hangt. Sokar Sokar was een machtige System Lord die bekend stond om zijn sadistische karakter. Hij was een tijdje de heerser van de Goa'uld, totdat een alliantie van verscheidene System Lords, waaronder Ra, Apophis, en Cronus, het samen tegen hem op nam. Men geloofde dat hij vernietigd was, maar in 1999 dook hij weer op. Hij werd echter al snel gedood toen zijn schip vast kwam te zitten in de explosie van Netu. Svarog Er is weinig bekend over Svarog. Hij was bij de ontmoeting van de System Lords waar Anubis bediscussieerd werd, maar zei niet veel. Later probeerde hij Latona te veroveren, maar dit werd verhinderd door SG-1 en de Sentinel. Thoth Thoth was een van Apep's drie Underlords, samen met Ra en Nut. Hoewel hij een underlord was stond zijn macht gelijk aan dat van een System Lord, en zo wordt hij tegenwoordig ook geclassificeerd. Hij was de eerste Goa'uld wetenschapper, en de ontwerper van de sarcofaag. Voor zijn rol in Anubis' opstand werd hij verbannen met Anubi. Hij werd de hoofdwetenschapper van de machtige System Lord, en werd later gedood door SG-1. Tiamat Tiamat was een Goa'uld System Lord tijdens de Eerste Goa'uld dynastie. Ze begon een oorlog tegen Ra in die periode, en werd daarom de gestoorde koningin genoemd. De ashrak Marduk bood aan haar te doden, zolang hij het op zijn eigen manier mocht doen en haar positie zou krijgen. Niemand wist echter dat Marduk het deed voor het Eye of Tiamat, om zo zijn machtspositie te verbeteren. Marduk slaagde in zijn missie. Tonatuí Tonatuí[[ was een Goa'uld System Lord die vocht tegen [[Quetzalcoatl boven Xatótcan en hem en zijn 'broer' Tezcatlipoca versloeg. Hij daagde Teal'c uit tot een gevecht, en de Jaffa slaagde erin hem te doden. Vritra Vritra was een mannelijke System Lord. Hij beheerste de planeet Prakiti, die hij van Indra veroverd had. Hoewel hij een echte krijger was begreep hij het belang van wetenschappelijk onderzoek en technologische vooruitgang. Yu-huang Shang Ti Yu-huang Shang Ti, of Yu, was een van de oudste System Lords. Hij was deel van de delegatie die Aarde's intrede in de Asgard's Protected Planets Treaty bediscusieerde, samen met Cronus en Nirrti. Hij was niet tegen het verdrag, omdat hij niet langer geïnteresseerd was in dat deel van de Melkweg. Hij was de enige System Lord die tegen Anubis' terugkeer stemde. In de latere jaren van zijn leven begon hij te leiden aan geheugenverlies door zijn extreme leeftijd. Hij werd gedood door Replicator Carter. Zeus Zeus was de "zoon" van Cronus, en de "broer" van Hera, Poseidon en Hades. Hij koos ervoor te vechtenen te eten met zijn Jaffa. Hij werd gevonden op de planeet Olympus door een SG team, en was zo vriendelijk dat zij hem niet als een dreiging zagen. Zeus gebruikte deze valse indruk om het SG team tegen een rivaliserende "slechte" Goa'uld te laten vechten. Na Cronus' dood nam Zeus een groot deel van zijn rijk over. Twijfelachtige canon Mars Mars, van origine bekend als Phobos, was de zoon van Ares, de Griekse god van de oorlog,. Na zelf een System Lord te zijn geworden probeerde hij zijn vaders positie over te nemen. Hij faalde, vluchtte, en vond de persona van Mars uit, waarmee hij zijn vader imiteerde onder de Romeinen. Hij werd al snel ontdekt, en naar de planeet Kar'tek gestuurd, waar hij genoodzaakt was een Mar'kak als gastlichaam te gebruiken om te overleven. Hij ontwierp uiteindelijk een robot-lichaam die hij van binnenuit kon besturen. en:System Lord Categorie:Goa'uld groeperingen